Oh my Gods
by XxDaughterOfApolloxX
Summary: When Maia a demigod daughter of Hermes is possessed by the Egyptian god Anubis she is exiled from camp and must prove herself by going to the mysterious town of Bizenghast.  A PJO, Kane Chronicals, Bizenghast fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit" I cursed aloud all I needed was one more daisy and I could complete my tiara. Yeah yeah I know 'why is a demigod hero of the second titan war trying to make a daisy tiara?' because I can. And seriously I'm the girlyist of any of my siblings. I looked across the street and Brooklyn was laid out in front of me; by the way DON'T TELL MY DAD OR ANY OF THE GODS IM HERE. Demigods are strictly punished for going to Brooklyn, I don't know why we just are.

I hopped the fence in some cemetery seeing my prize about halfway up the driveway. To my right or was it my left no it was my right or was it? Anyways on one side of me were three kids yabbering at each other a British chic, a black gangster lookin' kid and the older version of Nico. As I tied the final knot in my tiara and put it on my head, I heard a noise come up behind me. It sounded like a loud growling noise I turned around and saw a large black sedan about to run me over , I tried to move but my foot was caught on something. Then from the direction of the three teens something hit me and suddenly I felt warmer and there was a glow of light that died when I hit my head on a marble tombstone. And man did that Styx hurt.

"Are you alright" a voice said in my head.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, who the Hades are you and why are you in my head?'

"My name is Anubis I am the Egyptian god of funerals and embalming, I also…"

'Weigh the heart at the judgment scale thingies against Ma'at's feather thingy?' I asked

"Yes, how did you know?"

'Not a clue'

"You're not the brightest human I presume?"

'I'm not human I'm a demigod.' I said matter-of-factly. Anubis went quiet.

'What's with the sudden silence' I asked the young looking death god

"We have a problem"

'What kinda problem?'

"One that could get you killed, I should have never been so foolish."

'Foolish?'

"Nevermind, we must go to mount Olympus immediately, no matter how much I detest it."

I opened my eyes and the black kid who'd been arguing with the British chic and the goth kid (Anubis) was standing over me.

"Are you okay?" he asked surprisingly without any accent.

"I've had better days but I'll be alright, thanks Carter." We both stared at each other wide eyed as we realized that I had just said his name without being introduced to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The black kid Carter and the British chic Sadie had started arguing again, apparently they were siblings. I got up and brushed the dirt off my jean shorts, and cursed again as I realized my daisy tiara was broken and my pigtails were messed up ( girlyiest daughter of Hermes, remember?). after fixing my pigtails I started to walk away from the arguing siblings and prepare for the wrath of Lord Zeus cuz I had this funny feeling that I was gonna get smited, and being struck by Zeus's master bolt and being sent to the fields of punishment for all eternity would NOT be fun.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but before I could kick the person in the face Anubis told me that it was only Sadie (the British chic).

"I have things to do what do you want?" I asked

"You just hit your bloody skull on a headstone and you've got the nerve to ask me what do I want? I want to bloody know if your okay dammit.

"Trust me I've been hit on the head with harder things."

"Like the floor when your mom dropped you on your head when you were a baby?" the British chic asked

I felt my right eye twitch and I spiraled in to a roundhouse kick and hitting the Brit chic in the face. My mom's dead so stuff it."

Sadie got up and wiped the blood off her face "our mom and dad are dead."

Now officially pissed off I said "well doesn't that suck for you, now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be."

"Wait!" carter said "we don't even know your name!"

I smiled impishly "MAIA!" I said activating my flying shoes (black and white converse boots) and taking off towards the empire state building and my impending doom; leaving the Kane siblings in my dust.

"Are you always that rude?" Anubis asked

"Nope, I just don't like the Brit chic."

"Her name is Sadie."

"Hm? Oh I get it you like her"

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Hah!" I exclaimed "you do like her!"


End file.
